Ghosts of Darkness
by Lykeans
Summary: Drakevil Masters is Vlad Masters adopted father, teacher and tormentor after the night of turning the young man into his own kind. He's cunning, cruel, and shall not stop until he gains the powers of a god. Will Danny help Vlad to stop the blood sucking ghost from killing his own son? Or will they fall into darkness?
1. In the Past

Within Wisconsin's Hospital, shadow of a man walks up to the front counter. "Hello…nurse, I'm looking for Doctor Williams. I was wondering if he is in now."

The nurse looks up to the visitor, "Of course, you're …Mr. Masters, was it? Gregory told me he was expecting you."

"Oh please dear, call me Drake." The man had taken the nurse's hand and kissed her knuckles in polite way. "A woman fine as you should have a name, yes?"

"Oh, I'm Lilly." The nurse blushed. "I'll just call the…the doctor to tell him you're here." The nurse turned away, slowly retrieving her hand only to picked up the phone. As the nurse called the shadow man had left, walking down the long corridors of the hospital building.

Drake had passed through two halls, peeking at each person beyond the glass windows in wonder, until he stopped at one door, B125. Looking inside was a young man in his twenties with the typical seventies hair style with an odd white hair streak down the middle peak of his hair. The man's illness was quite clear for the glowing green acne stood out more than a sore thumb. Like most patients; the young man was dressed in a white gown and lay peacefully upon the bed attach to several odd machinery. He was reading a book, too deeply enthralled to notice the shadow man beyond the glass window staring.

"He's completely healthy." A voice Drake knew well came from behind. "His name is Vladimir and has no family background. No one would know he went missing."

Drake turns around to face Gregory Williams with an eyebrow raised. "What's keeping him inside then?"

"He doesn't know it yet, but the man possesses ghost abilities." Gregory moves to stand next to Drake.

"He's a necromancer, then?" Drake guessed.

Gregory shakes his head. "No, some sort of…cross breed. He is both human and ghost. I had taken many samples of his blood to make sure it was true. His blood is richer than that of a regular human's and more potent with…_energy_. I've tasted it…I didn't need to feed for six months…and still counting." Gregory smiles at his friend, revealing the vampire fangs hidden beneath the lips. "It's a gift old friend…feast. The surveillance cameras are off in his room." Gregory leans against the wall next to the door.

"You're too good old friend…I thank you." Drake walks inside Vlad's room knocking on the door as he does. "May I come in?"

Vlad place down his book and nods, "You may, mister…?" He pauses to hint on for a name.

"My name is Drakevil Masters…" Drake walks in close enough to stand next to Vlad's bed. "I'm dreadfully sorry…"

Vlad show confusion upon his face. "What for, you didn't offend me in any way."

The door closed and only Gregory could hear the screaming coming from the hybrid within room B153.


	2. Listen to Me Well

**Chapter 1: Listen to Me Well**

Drakevil Masters walks out of a swirling green portal coming from the Ghost Realm. He had on his grey trench coat with red gloves, black dress shoes, and red dress pants. The man takes out his gold pocket watch out of his coat pocket and checks the time. "It's a quarter 'til three, right on time as usual." Drake closes his watch and places it back in his coat pocket. He snaps his fingers, summoning his gold and red cane out of a puff of black smoke, and then walks down the main street leading to the mayor's office in Amity Park.

At Casper High, the school bell rings for the day's end. Danny walks out the school with his friends angry of the day's events. "Six ghosts in one week; doesn't the Fruitloop know what break means?"

Sam wasn't too happy either; a frown marked on her face as he gripped her backpack straps hard. "Whatever he's planning can't be good, especially when Skulker _and_ Fright Knight are around."

Tucker taps on the screen of his PDA, "He's in his office now according to his schedule. You guys ready for some pay back?"

"Oh…I'm in alright!" Danny smirks. "Lets' fly their before the freak tries to escape."

In the city hall of Amity Park, Vlad Masters was working on another pile of papers; a report of the destruction of Casper High's gymnasium from a ghost attack. As he signs another document he sighs thinking, "I should give that boy a lesson in self-control."

A beep coming from the phone catches Vlad's attention. "Excuse me, Mayor Masters there's…someone who wishes to speak with you-

"Vladimir!" A tall man burst through the door in happiness and excitement. Vlad's face drained of all color at the man before him.

Danny and his friends walk through the front doors leading to the assistant's desk. "Hey, I'm the mayor's nephew Danny. Can I talk to him; it's kind of a…uh, family matter."

The assistant nervously glances at the door. "I'm sorry Danny, but Mayor Masters is in with someone now."

"Who is it?" Danny asked curious.

"Uh…" The assistant frowns. "I don't know. The man just burst in without permission. If you like I can set you an appointment."

Danny looks to his friends then back. "It's okay Stephanie; I'll call him when I'm home. Have a nice day!" He turns with his friends and walk door the door.

"…What now?" Tucker asked.

Sam frowns at her geeky friend. "We sneak in, that's what we'll do." She turns to Danny and smirks. "Care to do the honors Danny Phantom?"

"I'm going ghost!" Summoning two white rings around his midsection, Danny transforms into his ghost self. "Grab on." Danny holds his friends as he took off into the sky. Flying over city hall, Danny and his friends turn invisible and intangible as they float through the wall leading to the mayor's office.

Back in the office, Drake hugs Vlad and then kisses him on both cheeks. "My boy, how have you been? My you have grown into a fine young man. It's a shame your mother can't be here now to see you."

Vlad snaps out of his shock and adjusts his suit. "Please have a seat," Vlad points out to the couch as he sat.

"Don't mind if I do." Drake sits down on the couch, taking off his gloves.

"Father why are you here?" Vlad erased all pleasantries and glared at the man.

"Where are your manners?" Drake smile looking at his adopted son.

"Just answer the question…" Vlad grabs the bridge of his nose.

"The first lesson of etiquette…" Drake smiled at Vlad, knowing he was driving the man up the wall.

"_How was your day father?" _Vlad sarcastically greeted with a smile.

"Wonderful, I met some interesting people in this town and the number of ghosts if I do say o myself." Drake leans back into the couch, smiling at his son.

Danny lands inside the office, remaining invisible as he and his friends saw the man Vlad was talking to. The man was tall and lean, black hair was long draping over his shoulders, gentle hazel eyes smiled with much happiness, and his movements were not stern and elegant like Vlad's but wild and care-free. The only similarity was the obvious scream of 'rich', etiquette manners, and the paleness of his skin.

"You're mad for coming into my territory." Vlad smirks at his father.

"The way I heard it Amity Park isn't your territory but a ghost that goes by the name of _Danny Phantom_." The dark man examines his claws. "Don't forget boy, I know everything about you; a hybrid ghost, stealing other's fortunes, conquering parts of the ghost zone, and the list go on. Doing maddeningly things only meant I like to upset other people." Drake taps his chin. "Which reminds me, my Vladimir, why have you been avoiding me for the past sixteen years?"

"I want nothing to do with you!" Vlad declared.

Drake ignores Vlad's frustration, "Well, since you have torn, burned, deleted, blocked and erased every form of communication I had given you. I get to personally tell you the arranged marriage to a lovely woman! Ah, young love!"

"Say what?" Vlad stands up and knocks his chair over to stare at his father in disbelief.

"Wow really?" Danny thought as he looked back at Vlad, then back to Drake.

"Why yes, and I will like to invite you and your…_surrogate_ family, friends, and your friends' family to the wedding. There will be free food, dancing, grand music, many featured games and did I mention free food!" Drake smiled.

Vlad had remained silent for a few seconds. He sighs, leaning back in his office chair as the thought finally reached him. "You're here to take me back…permanently." He frowns, "But there is something else, isn't there?" Vlad was nervous as his father gave him a hungry grin.

"Your blood has…tone down, and I can feel my powers weaken. Your blood can keep me full for only a decade." The man walks over to the side of Vlad, turning the younger man around to face him. "There is no point in fighting back." His eyes begin to glow an ominous orange.

A flash of light passed through Vlad as he became Plasmius. The evil ghost glared at the elder. "I like to see you try."

Danny had a dark feeling pass through him, a nagging want to step in.

Drake glared at the ghost and in one swift move, he pinned him down to the desk. "You dare challenge me?" Drake's fangs had come out, revealing his true nature. He growls choking his son with one hand, he grabs Plasmius' right hand close to his face. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson."

Plasmius had a face of fear. "Please…father, don't!"

Danny's heroic instincts begin wake, ready to intervene.

A beep from the office phone shatters the moment. "Mayor Masters, Mr. Gray is here for the four o'clock appointment."

Drake looks back to his son and growls. "Answer it."

Plasmius transform back into Vlad Masters, picking up the phone the man steady his nerves. "Yes, please send him in. My father will be out shortly."

Drake leans in close to Vlad's ear, chin hovering over his shoulder. "I shall return soon." At that Drake places his gloves on and made his way out of the office.


	3. Learning About Me

**Chapter 2: Learning About Me**

As the door was closing, a soft small sob was heard for the mayor of Amity Park, "Bastard." He leans up from his desk fixing his suit and reorganizing his desk top.

It was at this time Danny had taken his friends out of the office and back outside besides the building behind the bushes. Losing the invisibility, Danny sets his friends on solid ground as he stay floating a foot off the ground. A strong questioning silence floated over their heads.

After a weird minute Tucker looks at his friends with the same blank look his friends carry on their faces. "What did we just witness?"

"I don't know." Danny answered.

Sam frowns. "Didn't Vlad say that man was his father?"

"Hey yeah…" Tucker takes out his PDA. "I didn't know Vlad has family. I'll look up his name."

Sam looks at Danny. "Don't you know?"

Danny looks from Tucker to Sam, "No. Vlad wasn't much of a family person remember."

"Got it," Tucker shouted, gaining attention of both his friends. "The man's name is Drakevil Armani Masters, owner of six thousand casinos across the globe and a small share of Dalv Corporation. He comes from a long line of Aristocracy with family on all sides; mom, dad, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, sixteen siblings," all three had surprise on their faces, "in-laws, and few adopted by the guy's relatives."

"Why adopt when they have enough in the family?" Danny questioned.

"It has something to do about tradition and protecting the family blood line. But get this," Tucker continues, "Nothing was wrong with his family; no sickness, illegal acts, or accidents. Everyone has jobs, except the kids. They do volunteer work. The only thing that seems odd is Vlad being the only adopted child of Drakevil and the guy's wife and twin sister went _missing_."

"Missing...?" Danny asked.

"Missing meaning; _I'm going to take your money and ran away so you can't find m_e - missing." Sam answer in disguised.

"There's more…" Tucker continued, "The guy is sixty-seven years old, and…" Tucker stops reading eyes going wide.

Danny scrunched up his face, "Something wrong?"

"…says the guy invests in Fenton Works." He looks up from the scream to Danny. "Know anything about that?"

"No, but I'm willing to find out. If that guy scared Plasmius, who knows what he could do to my family. Lets head back," Danny looks back through the window seeing Vlad talking to a short stubby man, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Inside the office Vlad waves at the short stubby man as he closed the door to his office. He sighs, running his fingers through his silver hair. He leans back in his chair and hums to himself. "I can't let that man win." He looks down on his desk, spotting the newspaper showing Danny Phantom on the front page. Vlad shakes his head. "It seems I don't have a choice but to rely on the boy and hope he'll listen." He leans over his desk and picks up the phone, punching in a seven numbers.

It wasn't long before Danny entered through the front door, watching Jack's new invention go up in smokes. "Darn it, so close!" Jack shouts as he waves the dark smoke from his face.

Danny walks a bit closer to his father but kept his distance from the machine. "Hey dad…" Danny greeted nervously.

Jack turns around to his son, greeting him with a big smile. "Hey Danny, mind helping me with the new invention I've been working on. I call it the Fenton Ecto-Screamer."

Danny raises a brow. "The Fenton – what – now?"

"The Fenton Ecto-Screamer: It gives out sound frequencies that neutralize the energy of ectoplasm, rendering the spooks powerless and confused within ten foot radius. It comes in seven different waves lengths; all adjustable. Don't even have to aim, just pull the trigger and they will drop like flies." Jack frown glaring back at the smoking machine. "But the stubborn thing doesn't want to work."

Danny starts to move away from the device. "Uh, I just remember…I have homework! I…should get going…now. Call me when dinner is ready!" Danny runs up stairs, slamming the door to his bedroom.

Jack scratches his head and shrugs, going back to working on his new invention.

It was dark outside as Danny sat in his room with school paper spread all over the floor and bed. "Ah," Danny falls over comically on his paper, "I don't understand this at all! At this rate I might as well drop out of high school."

A rap at the door catches their attention. "Danny, dinner is ready." It was Jazz.

"I'll be down in a minute!" Danny answer, putting down his text-book and writing utensils. Once situated, Danny leaves his bedroom with the mess of papers still on the floor. When Danny was half way down the stairs, knocking at the door caught his attention.

"I'll get it!" Maddie opens the door. "Vlad, I'm glad you could make it!"

"What's a family dinner without the family?" Vlad joked, walking inside the house. He looks up stairs catching Danny glaring at him.

"My, what a lovely home you have here Mrs. Fenton." That voice called out from behind Vlad. "Why don't you introduce me to your friend here?"

Vlad moves to side to let the dark man in. Danny face fell as he watches Drakevil Masters enter their home. Vlad looks back at Danny, giving him the look of warning. He then quickly smile and introduce the two. "Maddie this is my father, Drakevil Armani Masters. Father this is Madeline Fenton."

"Nice to meet you Drakevil," She shakes the man's hand.

"Please, call me Drake." The dark man shakes the woman's hand.

"Is that Vladdie?" Jack shouts from the kitchen, alerting everyone in the house. He walks out into the living room only to stop his track, seeing Vlad's father. Jack glares, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest. "Mr. Masters…" Jack said with a dominate tone.

This surprised Danny and Maddie. Both shocked as they watch the usual happy-go-lucky grown man did a one-eighty turn on his personality.

"_Mr. Fenton_…" Drake hissed the man's name in disgusted.

Vlad face palms, not liking the situation at hand.

There was a heated invisible battle between the two men as they glare into each other's eyes. Jazz takes the chance to walk out of the kitchen and catching heated tension of the atmosphere. With her knowledge in psychology Jazz now knew she had to intervene before a fight breaks out. She clears her throat, grabbing everyone's attention and easing the atmosphere. "Dinner is getting cold. Shall we eat?" She moves to the side, directing both arms to the kitchen in a welcoming manner.

Vlad catches on, "Yes, I am quite starved." Surprisingly, Vlad move to tug on Jack's arm and moves toward the kitchen. "So tell me Jack, do you have any **ghost** **inventions** you would _love_ to talk about?"

Danny looks toward his mother in questioning. Maddie sees her son's questioning glance, giving him an unsure look. She turns back to her guest and softly smiles. "Come to the kitchen Drake, I'm sure you will love the Fenton secret homemade recipe. I just chopped it up myself."

Danny walks down the stairs, heading towards the kitchen as his mother tries to erase the earlier tension. He sees Vlad talking to his dad in harsh whispers in a scolding way. Luckily, Danny can hear them just perfectly with his ghost hearing:

"Can you at least try not start a fight?"

"How can you be still related to that…that…" Jack clenches his fists.

"Jack…" Vlad scolded.

Jack turns red in the face as he tightens his fists.

Vlad frowns, "Jack…" He said in a softer tone.

Jack exhales and frowns, acting like his usual self. "I guess…"

Vlad pats Jack's shoulder, "Good man."

Jack walks away from Vlad, ignoring the man completely. Danny chose this time to walk up to Vlad with a questioning glare. "What's going on here _Plasmius_?"

Vlad reaches in his pocket pulling out a piece of paper. "It's nothing Daniel, just a bit of rivalry between two alphas." Vlad hands Danny the paper. "No need to worry little badger." Though Vlad said those words with enthusiasm, the man glared at the paper obviously telling the teen to read the message.

Danny opens the paper and reads:

_He's a ghost so keep calm and don't reveal your secret. Meet me in the basement by the portal – midnight. I'll tell you everything._

Danny starts to remember the incident in the mayor's office. He was no longer annoyed, or angry but…startled. Vlad's father…said he knew everything; even Vlad being half ghost. Which made sense since the man himself was a ghost. The man had threatened his son; in turn, making the man a threat to his arch nemesis, in which; Vlad's problem may even become his problem. Danny sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. He glares at Vlad and nods agreeing to the meeting. Danny acted the part and made his voice sound calm, "Sorry, I was just a bit worried."

Vlad frowns, giving the boy an apologetic look. "Let's eat before your father eats everything."  
They both left it at that, acting out through the entire dinner with fake smiles and mindless chatter. Of course there were some insults shared at the table with Jack and Drake. Jazz did her best to calm them down and divert from any possible outcomes that would start a fight. Maddie was lost with her husband's attitude and Drake's friendly company as they conversed. It wasn't until around ten the Masters decided to head home and turn in for the night.

Danny and Jazz went up to their rooms but silently keeping an ear out. Their parents remained silent until their kids closed their doors. Both teens were hearing their parents arguing down stairs. The argument had stretch longer than an hour, worrying both teens. There was a loud crash and silence hung in the house. Soft voices were heard along with laughter. Both teens was relieved their parents had sorted things out, fearing for the worst.

Danny continues to work on his homework spread all over his floor. A clear thought came to pass as he did his work and waiting for midnight to come around.

Vlad has a lot of explaining to do!


End file.
